Spying
by Fighter-kun
Summary: What would happen, if the Arrancars stopped fighting with the Death Gods? Well, that is now true, and Renji is ordered to inform his friends in the real world about the news. Shounen ai story.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, and thank God for it, 'cos I probaply would have ruined the hole story a very long time ago...

A/N: My native language is not english, so I would appreciate if you would tell me, if there are any misspellings or something else you find weird. I want to get better writer. :) Thank you!

Another A/N: This story is for LemonDomination, she inspires me SO much! A BIG special thank you to you!!! =3

* * *

**Spying**

It was a sunny day in Karakura town, and Renji was walking in the forest nearby the city. He had gotten an assigment from his captain. Kuchiki Buakya had heard in the captains meeting that Aizen had made a preliminary cease fire. So he had ordered Renji to tell the happy news to Rukia and the others in the real world.

The tattooed man had first gone to Ichigos house, but since no-one was there, he directed to Orihimes place. Inoue knew that Rukia had gone for a walk to the forest, but probably didn't have her cell phone with her. The girl promised to call to Ichigo, Ishida and Sado, while Renji would try to find his old friend.

So now he was in the forest and tried to sense Rukias reiatsu. Though the redhead had been walking there already for an while, he couldn't find her anywhere. Just when he was going to turn back, someone attacked Renji behind his back.

He was smashed to the ground and the attacker covered quickly Renjis mouth to prevent him from southing out loud. Before he could do anything, he was turned around. For his amusement, he saw Rukia sitting on his waist and showing to him with a finger on her lips that the redhead should be quiet.

"Quickly, lower your reiatsu before he notices you!" ,she whispered to Renjis ear. He thought that it was an emergency situation and imidiately obeyed her order. Rukia sat up and helped the other to cleance his clothes from the dust.

"What's going on Rukia, is someone after you?" ,Renji asked her friend with a quiet voice. Rukia glanced at him. " No, I'm following Ichigo." Renjis eyes went wide open. "What?! Ichigo? Why?" Rukia slapped her hand on his mouth. "Quiet! I don't have time to explain now. You go back to Uraharas shop, I will come to see you after I'm done here," she demanded and turned to leave.

"Ah, wait! I have a message to you from captain Buakya," Renji exclaimed a bit too loud. He shut quickly his mouth as the woman glared at him. " Huh, from Nii-san? Okay, follow me then, but remember to be quiet. I don't want Ichigo to find out that we're here."

Renji nodded. He was curious to know why Rukia was spying on their friend. As they sneaked trough the forest, the redhead explained the news from Soul Society. "Oh, that is so great! This makes the situation here easier for me too!" ,Rukia clapped her hands joufully. Renji glanced at her. "What do you mean? Does Ichigo have something to do with Aizen?"

"Well not exactly with Aizen..."

Renji raised his eyebrown to her. Rukia noticed that and grinned back to him. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon..." ,Then she stopped and made sure that they haven't been noticed.

There was a meadow nearby. Renji could see it, but he wasn't able to see anyone there. Though he knew that Ichigo was somewhere there, because the tattooed man could now sense his reiatsu nearby. Rukia waved to him to climb up to a tree. From up there they could see the whole meadow, but they couldn't be noticed from there.

Just a half minute later the sneaking couple saw Ichigo walking there. He wasn't in his shinigami form, because he was wearing his normal clothes. The spiky haired boy checked his watch, it was obvious that he was waiting for someone.

Minutes were running. Ichigo started kicking stones to pass some time. Renjis muscles were aching from sitting in such a uncomfortable place. Then for everyones relief, a black portal appeared in the middle of the meadow. Renji astouned as he saw who came out of it. He was no less but their former enemy, Espada no.6, Grimmjow! Renji knew that they were no more enemies (at least at the time) but the redhead couldn't help but to shiver as he saw this man.

"You know, you should be a bit more precise when you have a meeting," Ichigo looked irascible. Grimmjow stared at him with a bored expression on his face.

"Am I late then?"

"You're late," Ichigo snapped and checked the time from his watch. "And a lot," he continued as he raised his head to face the Espada. A grinn raised on Grimmjows face. "Have you been waiting for me a long time then?" ,he asked teasingly. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Since the last time we met." Grimmjows grinn grew wider. After a little pause Ichigo raised his head up again, and a smile appeared also on his face.

Then it was really hard for Renji to keep the yelp inside of him, as he saw what happened next. All of sudden Ichigo and Grimmjow rushed to each others and kissed! Renji was all dumbfounded. "W-what the... A-are they...? ,he stuttered, but couln't end the sentence. "Shut up!" ,Rukia whispered back to him irritably. Renji glanced at her and noticed how intensively she was watching at them. Then he turned his head back to the meadow. His whole face was as red as his hair as he saw what the others were doing.

They hold thenselves so tightly and scrubbed their bodies against each others. They were kissing so passionately, lips smashing together, they just gasped quickly some air between the kisses. Grimmjow slid his tongue into Ichigos mouth and started his pleasurable play. The spiky head grabbed the older ones jacket to his hold, like he would never let go.

Finally they just had to pull of to gasp a breathe. They were both breathing heavily, their eyes were huskily looking at each others. Then the Espada lowered his head as Ichigo offered his neck to him. The younger closed his eyes and moaned out of pleasure. As he was stroking Grimmjows sides, the older man grabbed on Ichigos ass and scrubbed their hips together.

"Ah, Grim-Grimmjow... Haah, it feels so good."

When Grimmjow heard that, he loosened his hold on Ichigo, and asked him a guestion with a seducing smile on his face: "Huh? Could you repeat that? Did you just admit that you like this?" The young man barked with a laughter. "Idiot, you're arousing me," he said and kissed his lover.

The next sight was too much for Renji. As he heard Grimmjow saying: "I want to get inside of you, " and saw him sliding his hand under Ichigos jeans, the redhead forgot to keep his reiatsu down. The lovers departed from each others imidiately. Renji noticed his mistake and lowered it again, but the accident had already happened.

"Did you sense that?" Grimmjow asked and tried to see if there was anybody nearby. Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, it was Renjis reiatsu. I don't know why he's here, but..."

"...But he might find us. I know. It's better if I go now," the Espada murmured disappointely. He turned away and made the portal between the real world and Las Noches. "Wait!" ,Ichigo shouted and grabbed his hand. "When will I see you again?" ,he demanded to know with a sad face. "Tomorrow, the same time. I'll be here," Grimmjow responded with as sad expression as Ichigos. He drew the boy to a last passionate kiss, and then disappeared into the portal.

Meanwhile, Renji and Rukia had also taken their leaves from there, and runned away. When they had reached a good distance to that meadow, Rukia stopped running and bunched the tattooed man to the ground. "What the hell was that?! It was just getting to the good parts!" ,she yelled and tried to kick the hell out of her friend. "Ah, please Rukia, try to understand! It was quite a shock for me, I couldn't help it!" ,Renji cried out under the attack.

After Rukia had calmed down, Renji dared to ask what they would do now. Rukia glanced at him, and then a wide grinn grew on her face. "Of course we'll go now to 'search' for Ichigo. Then we'll tell him the news that you were originally supposed to tell us. After that you'll get back to Soul Society, perhaps then I could get to see some more action tomorrow..."

Renji blushed fiersely as an image of 'some more action' popped into his mind out of nowhere. He felt that his heart beat was rising. After a silent moment, he shyly tried to suggest his idea to Rukia. "Er, if I promise to definitely keep my reiatsu down, will you take me along tomorrow also?"

* * *

A/N: A sequel? Maybe, if I can get the inspiration... ^_^ Hope it wasn't dissappointing... Pwetty please 'n review? =3


End file.
